Although a mobile device of a subscriber of a wireless communication service can support rich communication suite (RCS) service(s), the subscriber may not be entitled to utilize such service(s), e.g., when an associated subscription is not compatible with the RCS service(s), when the subscriber blocks use of such services (e.g., via a parental control block), when such services are disabled by an owner, purchaser, etc. (e.g., an employer) of such RCS service(s), etc. In this regard, “false positives” can result when the mobile device communicates its device status while not being aware of a subscriber's actual service entitlement status. Consequently, conventional communication network technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.